


Avengers in Six Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [89]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, Deaf Clint Barton, Don't Touch Lola, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Partnership, SHIELD, Tragedy, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p><p>"My shield is not a sled!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers in Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here. Some double and triple fills as well.

Prompt by classics_lover: Agents of SHIELD, any(/any), Lola

**Paintball Disaster (Nat/Clint)**

> "We're doomed."  
>   
>  "Car's still red."  
>   
>  "Doomed."

* * *

Prompt by effingeden: Any; Any/Any; Last words to a lover

**Marching Orders**

> "You're not allowed to die, Hawkeye!"  
>   
>  Clint grimaced. "Never did follow orders."

* * *

Prompt by effingeden: Any; Any/Any; First words to a lover

**A Vision (Natasha/Clint)  
**

> "Am I in heaven?"  
>   
>  "Concussion."  
>   
>  "Oh."

* * *

Prompt by elfgirljen: any, any, Adrenaline junkie

**Adrenaline Rush**

> Reasons Clint joined SHIELD: heights, stakes.  
>   
>  Reasons Natasha joined SHIELD: Clint, freedom.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, ever after

**Benefits Package (Natasha/Clint)**

> One arrow then never alone again.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, beget

**Children**

> Clint always hoped for real family—family he didn't have to kill.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: Avengers movieverse, Loki, burn

**There's No Place Like Asgard (to make you want to leave)**

> He's ice who's only known burning.

* * *

Prompt by evil_little_dog: Any, Ornamental

**The Female Gaze (Pepper/Tony)**

> Tony makes the _best_ arm candy.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, remembered

**I Had a Date**

> "You didn't forget me."  
>   
>  "Never, Peggy."

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, forgotten

**Forget My Sins in Budapest**

> "You almost died," Clint reminds her.  
>   
>  "You saved my life," Natasha corrects.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, lips as red

**Partners 101**

> The Black Widow's lips were as red as her hair: Clint never kissed them. Natasha never wore lipstick.

* * *

Prompt by classics_lover: Author's choice, author's choice, "Wheeee!"

**Winter Sports**

> "My shield is not a sled!"

* * *

Prompt by classics_lover: Author's choice, Do Not Touch

**Lola**

> "Slowly back away from the vehicle."  
>   
>  Jarvis added, "I advise immediate compliance, Sir. The suit may not survive."

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, golden

**Deaf**

> They say that silence is golden.  
>   
>  Clint signs to Natasha, _They lie._

* * *

Prompt by oh_mcgee: Avengers movieverse, Bucky+/any, knife

**Playing with Knives (they're just not like the rest of us)**

> Natasha and Bucky play catch.  
>   
>  "Duck!"

* * *

Prompt by cashay: MCU, Natasha, after the fall

**The Widow Shrugs**

> "Don't you miss SHIELD?" they ask.  
>   
>  "I _said_ regimes fall every day."

* * *

Prompt by cashay: MCU, Bucky, alive

**We're Not at the End of the Line**

> He just won't die.  
>   
>  Steve's alive.

* * *

Prompt by evil_little_dog: Any, Any, power

**Anything for You**

> Natasha smiles, and Clint says yes.

* * *

Prompt by cashay: MCU, Clint, missing

**Try Again**

> "Where's Clint?"  
>   
>  "You check the roof?" Darcy asked. Thoughtfully, "Or Natasha's bed."

* * *

Prompt by classics_lover: Author's choice, not good

**This Looks Bad (Clint)**

> "Is he dead?!" the worried Avengers demanded.  
>   
>  Natasha shrugged. "I've seen worse."


End file.
